


On the Road Again

by Beth_Mac



Category: Special Circumstances Series - John Ringo
Genre: Bad Driving, Drabble, Gen, Road Trips, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Mac/pseuds/Beth_Mac
Summary: Let's play, "Let's see if Beth can write a fic with a word limit!"Or: Barbara and Janea have to carpool on their way to a case. Shenanigans ensue.





	On the Road Again

Barbara gritted her teeth. "Janea, if you keep kicking the back of my seat—" 

"What are you going to do, ground me?" 

"No. I'll leave you at the next gas station and let you find your own way to St. Louis." 

"You can't do that. You need me." 

"You mean I need you to annoy me?" 

"You could have just let me ride shotgun." 

Barbara executed a lane change that made Janea grab onto the back of the seat. Lazarus yowled from his carrier, strapped into the shotgun seat. 

"Why does Lazarus get shotgun, anyway?" 

"Because he's less annoying." 

"But I'm cuter!" Janea pouted and struck a pose. 

Barbara closed her eyes. _Lord, please give me strength,_ she prayed. 

"Hey, Barbara, look! Cows!" 

_Any time now, Lord,_ Barbara thought. 

"Life is a highwaaaay—" 

"That's it. I'm turning on the radio." 

"—BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT!" 

_Only two hundred miles left,_ Barbara thought. _I can avoid killing my partner for two hundred miles._

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Sharice asked, after Barbara careened to a stop in a parking space too small for anyone else to successfully park in, after Barbara had retrieved Lazarus from the shotgun seat and Janea had retrieved a few of her multitude of suitcases. Both women were disheveled; Janea was grinning unrepentantly. 

"We had a little disagreement over which station to listen to," Barbara said evenly. Sharice didn't doubt it, knowing their tastes in music. 

"Well... you could say that," Janea muttered. Barbara hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...My hand slipped.
> 
> Fic title: "[On the Road Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBN86y30Ufc)," by Willie Nelson.


End file.
